Thilbo Bagginsheild
by QueenMercury
Summary: As Thorin and Bilbo enjoy their new life together bilbo has started getting sick, moody and yet even horny, what will the newlywed's do
1. Chapter 1

A Thorin X Bilbo Fanfic

The battle of the five armies is over, the Dwarves of Erebor are victorious and there is new found piece between the Elves and Dwarfs since they fought side by side in the war.

Fili and Kili suffered only light wounds as did Thorin, the Dwarves and with the help of man they spent the last few months rebuilding Erebor and the city of Dale to their once prosperous ages of glory.

Bilbo and Thorin finally confessed their love for each other during the war and spent the night together but due to their wounds still healing they only cuddled neither of them letting go during the night for the very close encounters with Azog. The hobbit had come back after dealing with some matters back home in the Shire about what to do with "Bag End" and he now lives his new life as Thorin's beloved consort. For their wedding all their friends and others had come to wish the new couple a happy and merry life together.

Thranduil of Mirkwood walked up to the new king and offered peace between their two kinds finishing with a slight bow turning to join the party but was stopped by a Thorin calling out for him to "WAIT.."

Thranduil turned a little shocked, Thorin stood up and walked over to the tall elf only to pass a small box wrapped in cloth.

Thorin: "I have been meaning to give this to you since the war…"

Curiosity struck the elf King as he looked down and started unwrapping the cloth to reveal a beautifully carved silver trinket it had the markings of the beautiful forest his home once was.

Thorin : "I had it specially made as an apology for keeping it for so long"

Thranduil slowly opened the trinket box and gasped as he lifted up the beautiful white gems that shone like pure starlight. Closing the box and bowed once again thanking the Dwarf King for returning what was once his.

Bilbo: "That was a sweet thing to do Thorin maybe now there will be no more fights amongst your kingdoms".

As Bilbo smiled at his king Thorin felt his heart melt at his lover's face, he wishes the party will pass quicker as to spend the precious moment they will soon share.

others presented the new king with presents and their blessings for a happy future together, the hours ticked by and it was time for the newlyweds to have their way with one another. They quickly escaped to their bedroom the very second they could, both filled with adrenaline their hearts beat so fast and so loud it was a wonder how it could not be heard by the other.

Thorin sweetly and tenderly kissed his lover wrapping their arms around each other's necks pulling the other closer so their bodies pressed tightly, their lips pulled away gasping for air Thorin swiftly undid Bilbo's closed revealing the naked beauty before his eyes and laid him down on the bed.

The bright fire light up the room showing just how red the hobbit blushed, Thorin threw his formal attire to the ground climbing atop his lover placing more kisses to his soft lips and brushing his hair away from his face. Thorin could tell he was very nervous but as was he, he wanted to make Bilbo's first time full of pleasure so despite his desire to devour him that very second he resisted and took his time to get Bilbo used to it all.

Thorin: "I promise to make you feel only pleasure I do not wish to hurt your beautiful body"

Bilbo: "Oh Thorin how my heart beats for you I know you will not harm me because I Love you so!"

Thorin: "I love you too my sweet hobbit"

Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo and starting massaging his sides gently causing him to get Goosebumps, he then moved his hands atop his stomach massaging the muscles around his abdomen.

Bilbo: " ah… that feels…. Kind of... good…." Was all he could say as he slightly fidgeted.

Thorin then proceeded to rub his thighs noticing the hobbit was reacting very well to this he carefully moved his body between Bilbo's leg's , Thorin then reached down kissed the hobbit a little more forcefully and their tongues entwined around each other after a minute they both gasped for air and Thorin lowered his head downwards to his chest and licked at his left nipple.

Bilbo: "AH.. ha.. what… is…this?"

Sending jolts of pleasure throughout the hobbits body he felt Thorin suck on his now hardened nipple, he had never felt such amazing pleasure just from his nipple before as he enjoyed the feeling he could also felt himself becoming more aroused at his touch. He could feel himself grow harder between his legs.

Thorin let go of the nipple which was now slightly swollen, red and looking perky, he leaned over to the bed side table and pulled out a small vile of oil from the draw he slathered the oil over his fingers and lifted Bilbo's legs up over Thorin's shoulder's as to apply the oil over the small and undoubtedly tight hole. The hobbit winced at the cold touch and Thorin gently rubbed a finger around his tight hole and then slightly prodding it gradually fingering the hobbits tight hole as Bilbo grabbed at the bed sheets Thorin was sliding his finger in and out entering another finger after a few minutes. Bilbo was letting out little moans as he adjusted to the feeling Thorin slipped his fingers out and smothered his shaft with oil then gently and ever so carefully pressed his shaft through the tight hole as the hobbit gasped and clenched at the sheet's.

Bilbo: "AH... it… hurts…." He gasped

Thorin: "I'm sorry my love but I told you I will fill you with pleasure just relax" he then gently kissed his forehead and then his lips.

Thorin kissed him with more passion turning Bilbo's cries to moan's and thrusting gently into him as they twirled their tongues together and Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck pulling him closer. They parted lips for air as Thorin quickened his pace thrusting faster into the hobbit, Bilbo gripped at the sheets moaning and gasping more frequently and then he yelled out…

"Harder….harder….there….ah….ah…. ahhhh…"

Thorin was shocked at first but then his face shifted into an sexy grin thrusting harder into his lover as Bilbo reached his climax spilling over his stomach, Thorin felt his shaft being squeezed tightly from the compressions of Bilbo's climax he felt pleasure overcome him as he filled his lover's hole with his seed. He rolled on the bed laying there next to his lover both out of breathe they turned to face one another Thorin smiled and wiped the hair from Bilbo's face and gently stroking his cheek they kissed once more before cleaning themselves up.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past month Thorin and Bilbo had been enjoying their passionate nights since their wedding, they have shown more affection towards one another publically without a care in the world who was watching. Nothing really mattered to them because they were too busy infatuated with each other.

The sun gently shines through the windows lighting up the king's chamber's to reveal a sleeping hobbit wrapped in the warmth of the bed snuggling into the chest of his king who had been watching his beautiful lover sleep for the last 10 mins with a soft smile on his face, Thorin slowly moved his arm around Bilbo and pulled him closer into his embrace.

Bilbo jumped up out of bed startling Thorin as he ran towards their bathroom and slamming the door closed, Thorin has been quite worried lately about his lover's new illness which has only occurred in the mornings these last few days.

Despite the numerous remedies and herbs to remove the illness it does no effect of Bilbo.

As the weeks go by Bilbo continues to act differently however now it's a little scary and strange for his dwarf friends, Bilbo has gotten more moody lately and gets emotional quite easily but then out of nowhere he starts craving strange foods and its gotten everyone a little worried.

The King is informed of his consort's latest food cravings and decides to have a little talk with the hobbit, he caught sight of the hobbit cramming his mouth full with the food bombur has laid out for him.

Thorin walks up to Bilbo and sits down beside him trapping his hand within his own, Bilbo stops eating and glances up into his King's eyes noticing there are filled with worry and compassion.

Just before Thorin says anything Bilbo places a finger over Thorin's lips and pulled him towards a small room mere metres away from where they sat, Bilbo kisses Thorin gently as if asking for permission to do more.

Thorin obliges and leans down just a bid to kiss his slightly shorter hobbit, Bilbo then kisses him more and rather aggressively. Their tongues wrapping around one another as Bilbo let out small moan's, Thorin slide his hands down to Bilbo's round bum and caressed it as Bilbo gasped for air.

Thorin lifted Bilbo and carried him to a table and aggressively ripped his clothes as he planted kiss marks on Bilbo's neck leading down to his collarbone. Bilbo moans louder as the pleasure increased.

Thorin lifted his legs on his shoulders to rest on as he fingered his lover's hole loosening his insides, it didn't take long before Thorin pushed his thick shaft inside him.

"Ahhhnnnn…." Bilbo groaned as he pulled Thorin into his embrace.

Thorin pounded faster into him and Bilbo's moaning got louder obviously loud enough for other's passing by the room to hear clearly outside, their heats pounding loudly with sweat dripping off their bodies gasping for air.

"Harder….Thorin!" Bilbo groaned

Thorin thrust's harder filling the hobbit and with one last thrust Bilbo filled the air with his voice as he came onto his stomach, his insides squeezed down on Thorin giving him more pleasure he filled him with his seed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin's Pov

I've been worried about Bilbo my mind is constantly thinking about him, I just can't stop wondering if something has caused him to act so differently. Always eating, mood swings are everywhere, very horny lately not that I'm complaining.

Just this morning Bilbo ran out of the kitchen the very second we stepped foot inside and caught the smell of sausage sizzling. When I caught up with him he was vomiting. When I asked him all he told me was "the smell made him nauseated but the vomiting had been happening around the same time every morning".

As I walked through the halls wondering about the recent events a balin ran up to me holding a letter, "Thorin we have received an urgent letter from Lord Elrond" he explained while handing the letter to the Dwarf King.

Thorin opened the letter to read

" _King Thorin of Erebor,_

 _I have received information throughout Middle Earth that needs to be dealt with urgently_

 _I called together other allies to help with this matter however it will not be so easily done_

 _For it is the reason I have called upon Men, Elves, Wizards and Dwarfs to seek their aid_

 _The number of Orcs is rising at a fearsome rate and they threaten all that is in their path_

 _I have sent this letter in the hope that you will lend us your help_

 _For this darkness will destroy all of Middle Earth_

 _Lord Elrond"_

Thorin read aloud for Balin to also hear, they glanced at one another and headed off to gather to rest of the group.

They all sat at a dining table 12 dwarves and one hobbit discussing the call for help, Thorin took a seat beside his consort capturing all their attention he immediately spoke "I have already planned to send help for Lord Elrond for he also helped us during our quest" they nearly started protesting I could see their faces change from disapproval into agreeing it was the right choice.

"I will only need half of this group to come with me as I need the rest to keep watch over Erebor during my absence, who will join?" I announced

Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur all stood up with pride and then I watched as Bilbo rose from his chair and announced "Thorin no matter what you protest I will join, I wish to be by your side and fight alongside you also Lord Elrond may be able to cure my sickness or whatever it is that I have".

I thought for a good few seconds and nodded in agreement, I turned my head back to face everyone else and exclaim "We leave first thing in the morning have your things packed and ready by first light.


End file.
